


I Told You So

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: You had told the Mandalorian not to take this mission – you had a bad feeling about it. But when he refuses to listen and you’re both betrayed and tossed into a prison cell, you give him a piece of your mind.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Mando/reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	I Told You So

“I told you not to trust them.” You said, pacing the cell floor. Mando leaned against the wall quietly, waiting for something. 

“But what do you do? You don’t listen.” You continued. “This is just like when I told you not to leave the Razor Crest exposed and it was scrapped for pieces by the Jawas.” 

You were tense. That much was obvious to Mando but he wasn’t going to tangle with your words. This was a normal occurrence for them. 

“The Child is still on that ship and...” You noticed that Mando wasn’t acknowledging you and stopped mid-sentence to land an infuriating sigh. “It’s like you don’t care.” 

Still nothing. 

Shaking your head, you moved to the opposite end of the wall and leaned against it, crossing your arms. 

If he wasn’t going to listen, he sure as hell had better be coming up with an escape plan for their situation. 

As your stood there with a disapproving scowl, there was a dull ache in your side. Looking down, you spotted a streak of red gleaming through your shirt. 

_Was that your blood?_

Pressing your hand over the substance, you confirmed that it was indeed fresh and with a little more pressure discovered that you were actually antagonising a stab wound.

“Shit.” 

Xi’an must have taken her swing during the confusion when she shoved you into the cell after Mando. The surprise of being betrayed at that moment must have covered the pain of the initial blow. 

Lifting your shirt, you tried to find the wound and didn’t realise that your frantic reaction caught the Mandalorian’s attention. 

He didn’t speak but he knew that, with her skill set, Xi’an intended a slow death for you. For him to watch and regret.

You had pulled out a healing device and was attempting to cauterise the wound. Unfortunately, the area that was injured was a lot more painful than anticipated and you paused frequently to calm your shaky hands. 

Being so focused on the wound you didn’t realise that Mando had moved closer until his hand took the device from your lightly bloodstained fingers. 

“Here.” He offered and aimed the hot laser at your injury. Mando paused for a moment and tilted his head. “You might want to hold on.” 

You were going to quip about being able to take the pain but found the words lump in your throat when Mando made quick work on sealing the wound. 

Teeth clamping together, you lurched forward, bumping your forehead against his helmet refusing to move away at the sudden contact. You hand found his shoulder and your nails dug in between the beskar plates to his undershirt where you knew he’d be bruised. 

“All done.” He said and you finally pulled your claws from him. Leaning back against the wall, you took in deep breaths as the pain started to soften. Mando returned the tool and straightened up to focus on the way out.

“I’ll apply a bacta patch when we get back on the ship.”

“ _If_ we get back.” You corrected grimly, lowering your top and tried to get some paces in to focus on something other than the throbbing in your side. “I hate your ex.”

Mando was staring at the internal structure of their cell, he was sure that there would be a droid patrol that could be taken advantage of soon to aid their escape. Keeping an eye out for the next security sweep, he plotted a plan for post cell escape when the small mumble reached his ears.

“She’s not my ex.” He stated simply. “She was attracted to my hunting ability and was mad that I left.”

You let out a dry chuckle at his response clearly struggling to believe that there was no romantic intention on Xi’an’s end. 

“Sure.” You scoffed and joined him to peer out the little gap towards the corridor. 

Slow metallic footsteps drew closer and you caught a glimpse of the black droid as it rounded a corner. Before it walked past their cell, you and Mando ducked out of sight for a moment. Then, Mando silently laid his plan out. He sent out a thin wire to wrap around the droids neck and tugged hard for it to slam into the door. 

It felt like chaos. With a struggle, Mando broke off the droids blaster arm and used it to terminate itself. He then revealed a key in its fingers that unlocked the cell mechanics. 

The pair of you stepped out into the corridor relieved to be away from the four walls and turned left, following the path of your betrayers. Mando noticed that it had fallen eerily silent and his bounty hunter skills came through. 

Just before you turned the corner ahead, Mando’s hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you back with such force that you felt the wind being knocked out of your lungs. Your back smacked against his armour and there was the smell of blaster smoke coming from where you should have been. 

Mando kept you close as there were repeated shots, his beskar armour serving as protection against the heat and sparks. It wasn’t until their attacker had ceased firing that Mando loosened his hold on you slightly. You let out a breath of relief looked up at the man you were always at odds with.

“We need to split up.” Mando told you.

“Good plan. I can take Xi’an and Mayfield.”

“No.” If he was honest with himself, he didn’t like the idea of you engaging in combat and risking further injury. “I’ll handle them. I need you to get back to the ship and make sure that the child is safe.” 

“But-“

“You were right. I should have listened to you.” He said, his hand lightly grazing your knife wound. “Just – let me make this right.”


End file.
